nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diddle Plane
The Diddle Plane The Diddle Plane, codenamed The Childrens Dream, is a strategic airlift cargo aircraft that was designed by the Cripple Corporation in the early 2000's. It is powered by the tears of children, and its the longest and heaviest aeroplane ever built with a maximum takeoff weight of about 640 tonnes. The first and only DP was built in 2004, as it was needed in Danny Layton's newest plan to capture Alexander and Jack Schofield alive. The Diddle Pit In the Cargo Hold of the plane is the infamous Diddle Pit, where Danny Layton would continually exploit innocent people without consent. This would include flying the plane upside down so they passed out, and then touching them in inappropriate places, opening the cargo hold mid-flight so people would be sucked out to their death, and storing heavy purpose military vehicles in the bay, so that during flight people would be crushed to death creating a bloody interior. The Los Santos Incident Whilst on a short break from killing Nazi's, Alex and Schofield decided to visit Los Santos, ''a popular no-homo city in the USA. After a short rant, Hitler demands that Alex and Schofield be killed, and sends Jay Carroll, Ben Croft, Dylan Grant, a reanimated Callum Willcox, Solidus Hassan, and even the bounty hunter Jack Higgins in an effort to murder the BroZ whilst they least expect it. Whilst at a Tiki Bar on the Beach, Alex and Schofield are forced into a brutal gunfight with Jay and Ben. Knowing that Jay and Ben are killed by a flying speedboat in NaziBroZ: The Last, Schofield calls his Mechanic and him and Alex getaway in a Pontiac Firebird. Unfortunately, flying speedboats are not a common occurrence in ''Los Santos, and Jay and Ben join pursuit without coming to any harm. Before long, Alex and Schofield were being chased by Ben and Jay in a Porsche, with Callum piloting a Helicopter above. Solidus Hassan and Jack Higgins were following on Motorbikes, but Dylan was too distracted by a new deal at McDonalds to join the pursuit. Also vacationing at the local strip joint, was none other than The Fresh Prince of Devon, who became Triggered by the sudden chaos and became enraged, causing the spirit of John Cena to once again appear, wreaking more havoc during the chase. As Alex and Schofield approached the airport, they noticed a large aeroplane attempting to land. Piloted by Danny himself, this was none other than the Double Penetration Diddle Plane, likely trying to attempt to fulfill the Cripple Curse. Unfortunately, Callum's immense girth was too much for the Helicopter, causing it to crash and burn on the runway, killing him instantly. Angry that he was now the fattest one of the group, Ben proceeded to open fire on the Pontiac Firebird, causing it to roll and explode. Luckily, Alex and Schofield were able to dive out, since y'know, Alex writes this story and its not like he'd kill the two main/best looking characters in a car crash would he? Noticing the sudden Hurricane caused by the anger of John Cena, Danny made an Emergency Landing, giving the BroZ and the Nazi's as well as John Cena and Jay Ryan Carter the opportunity to board the plane. Since this is the opening scene in NaziBroZ 3: دموع السابق الصديقات, nothing more is to be revealed on the wiki. Category:Lore